


Weapon

by RoyaleTiming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, blah, lowkey stevebucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleTiming/pseuds/RoyaleTiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weapon is a song about The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> It's lame but y'know.  
> Twitter: @bestbxrnes  
> Tumblr: wrcpped

memories, they come in flashes,  
but they never show the truth,  
i've tried to shake them out  
but they keep coming back.

i am not the man you know,  
he was never here,  
the curtain has closed on this act  
and sir, i'm ready to comply

i am not the man you know,  
i am not a man at all,  
humanity has long since gone.  
a weapon, a weapon,  
pull at the trigger,  
a weapon, a weapon,  
and that is all i am.

metal and skin are clashing,  
the wounds will never heal.  
yet you keep on fighting,  
fighting for a familiar face.

but i am not the man you know,  
he was never here,  
the curtain has closed on this act  
and sir, i'm ready to comply

i am not the man you know,  
i am not a man at all,  
humanity has long since gone.  
a weapon, a weapon,  
pull at the trigger,  
a weapon, a weapon,  
and that is all i am.

LOCK ME IN,  
HOLD ME DOWN,  
CLEAR MY FRACTURED MIND,  
REBUILD ME AGAIN,  
MOLD WHO I AM

LOCK ME IN,  
HOLD ME DOWN,  
CLEAR MY FRACTURED MIND,  
REBUILD ME AGAIN,  
MOLD WHO I AM

i am not the man you know,  
he was never here,  
the curtain has closed on this act  
and sir, i'm ready to comply

i am not the man you know,  
i am not a man at all,  
humanity has long since gone.  
a weapon, a weapon,  
pull at the trigger,  
a weapon, a weapon,  
and that is all i am.

i am not the man you know,  
but he is still here.  
the curtains are opening again,  
he is coming back.  
it has been a war but he stayed put,  
it's been a war but i stayed put,  
i promised you 'til the end of the line.


End file.
